callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
CZ75
The CZ75 is a pistol that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It costs . Campaign The CZ75 is first obtainable in the mission "Numbers", where it is Dual Wielded by Hudson at the start of the level. It can be obtained from the holsters of the Spetsnaz troops with no attachment, Dual Wield, Full-Auto, or both attachments. The player is also given one with no attachments at the end of the mission, where a knocked-down Hudson has to fend off attacking Spetsnaz soldiers until his pickup arrives. The CZ75 appears again in the missions "WMD", "Victor Charlie", "Payback", "Rebirth", and "Redemption" in the Spetsnaz troops' holsters. In "Payback", the CZ75 is used by Mason to kill VC soldiers using a VC's body as a shield before regular gameplay starts, when it then becomes the held weapon. It is also used in "Redemption" with one enemy using a fixed Full Auto Dual Wield CZ75 as their main weapon. Dragovich can also be seen using the CZ75 in this mission. In these missions, it appears the same way it does in "Numbers", with all the same possible attachments. It is fairly powerful and accurate, especially for a pistol. Multiplayer In multiplayer, it is the "classified" handgun, meaning it is unlocked by buying all other pistols (minimum level is rank 18, when the Python is available). It costs . It has a standard magazine capacity of 12 rounds, which is increased to 18 with the Extended Mags attachment. The weapon has gained a large amount of popularity as a sidearm online due to its relatively large magazine, and the ability to fire fully automatic. Note that the CZ75 has idle sway without the Full-Auto attachment. With the perk Second Chance and the Full-Auto attachment for the CZ75, the player will instead use the default last stand pistol, the M1911. Players with fast trigger fingers should avoid the Full-Auto attachment, as it adds recoil, reduces damage and lowers the fire cap. Instead, it is recommended that such a player use the Extended Mags attachment, which may allow multiple semi-auto kills before the need to reload. However, the Full-Auto attachment can prove invaluable to snipers, as it can give snipers a weapon that is useful for close-quarters battles. Attachments *Upgraded Iron Sights *Extended Mag *Dual Wield *Suppressor *Full-Auto Upgrade Zombies It is possible to obtain the CZ75 from the Mystery Box, either with the Dual Wield attachment, or without (except in the Wii version, where the single CZ75 is not present for unknown reasons). It is present in all four original Nazi Zombies maps and in all 5 Black Ops Zombies maps. The normal CZ75 has the capability of 1-hit-headshot up to, and including, round four. With Dual Wield, it can be fairly effective up to around round 7. The CZ75 does more damage than the starting pistol, the M1911, and has much more ammo. Due to its high reserve ammunition, if one pistol is fired at a time, so one reloads while the other is shot, fire can be sustained indefinitely. However, some players may dislike Dual Wield due to the inability to ADS. This limitation can be troublesome when confronting one or two zombies, but effective in a group of six or more. Against few zombies, many shots will miss and therefore be wasted, somewhat canceling out the advantage of the increased ammo. If it is Pack-A-Punched with the Dual Wield attachment, they become Calamity and Jane (for the left and right pistols respectively). It receives the Full-Auto attachment, 20 rounds per magazine, more damage, and more reserve ammo. While it is very powerful and has a rapid fire rate, accuracy is still an issue that hinders medium to long range usage. The normal CZ75 when upgraded becomes Calamity by itself, a fully automatic variant. The Calamity's one-hit-headshot capabilities lasts up to, and including, round 11. It is recommended to swap this gun out for a more powerful gun in later rounds as by round 20 it takes one or two whole upgraded mags to kill a zombie. However, if going for headshots it can be an effective weapon until round 25 and higher. Gallery CZ75ads.jpg|Aiming down the regular sights CZ75DW.png|The CZ75's unique Dual Wield icon in Create-A-Class CZ75.jpg|The CZ75 with Upgraded Iron Sights. CZ75 Upgraded Iron Sights.jpg|Aiming down the Upgraded Iron Sights CZ75 wall.jpg|The CZ75 Full Auto in Single Player CZ75-sideview.png|Side view of the CZ75 CZ75-full_auto-side_view.png|Side view of the CZ75 Full Auto. CZ75 reload.jpg|Reloading the CZ75 with Full Auto attachment Calamity.jpg|The "Calamity", a Pack-a-Punched CZ75 CZ75 Dual Wield.jpg|Dual CZ75s DualWieldedCZ75Upgraded.jpg|"Calamity and Jane", a Pack-a-Punched dual wield CZ75 Trivia *The CZ75 is the first and so far the only pistol in the Call of Duty ''series to feature an option for Full-Auto fire. The closest other would be the G18 in Modern Warfare 2. However, it was classed as a machine pistol, and its automatic fire does not count as an attachment. *The Wii version does not have a single CZ75 in zombies mode, but it is possible to obtain dual wield CZ75s. *The CZ75's Upgraded Iron Sights were originally misaligned, as pictured here. *CZ75 has "CT75" engraved on the frame. It is very easy to see on third person view of the pistol. *In Redemption, Numbers, and WMD, the player might find a "CZ75 Full-Auto Dual Wield". Normally, weapons with two attachments read "Multiple Attachments" instead of being specific. *The CZ75 has a unique empty reloading animation among pistols. When the magazine is empty, the character pulls on the slide instead of using the slide release. It shares this trait with the G18 from ''Modern Warfare 2 and the FN Five-seveN from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. *Occasionally while playing Nazi Zombies, when reloading Dual Wield CZ75's, the right gun has no reload animation. Instead, its slide will be stuck back until it is "reloaded". After, the slide immediately is shown cocked. *The name of the upgraded CZ75, "Calamity & Jane," is a reference to the Scout and Frontiers-woman, Calamity Jane. *As with the Python, the characters in Zombies mode give negative comments after they receive a normal CZ75 from Mystery Box. *When firing the Dual Wield Full-Auto CZ75s in singleplayer, the recoil creates an unusual effect where the CZ75s are seemingly pushed below the player's field of vision. *The full auto version has another magazine under the barrel, meant to be used as a grip. *Also with the Full-Auto version, the Barrel is extended. *When looking at the rate of fire in the full auto mode, it just says "Fully Automatic". *Despite being the same guns, the single CZ75 and Dual Wield CZ75 in Zombies do not share ammunition. *When Dual Wielded, only the right gun has its slide back if out of ammo. *The CZ75 has mostly the same damage and recoil as the USP .45, despite having much less visual recoil. Also, both have the same magazine capacity at 12 rounds (or 18 with Extended Mags). *The Dual Wield attachment draw speed is still that of a single CZ75, which is unique among the pistols. *In Zombies, the Dual Wielded CZ75's do not sway or move unless the player is sprinting. *In Call of the Dead, if the player uses the Zipline while holding Dual CZ75's, the left gun will disappear but can still fire. ru:CZ75 Category:Pistols Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons